


【皇权富贵】老婆我错啦🔞

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 05:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	【皇权富贵】老婆我错啦🔞

范丞丞把黄明昊横抱起来，按那些小女生的意思就是公主抱。

这是黄明昊第二次躺在范丞丞的怀里。

黄明昊感到很温馨，他的手臂很有力，但是黄明昊不喜欢范丞丞的胸肌，硬硬的不舒服。

他小心翼翼的抱着黄明昊慢慢走到共眠的床边，轻轻的把黄明昊放下来，这可是珍宝，别弄坏了。

黄明昊躺在床上，抬起双眸看着范丞丞。

水汪汪的大眼睛谁不喜欢，更何况啊他的眼睛里有星辰有大海有范丞丞。

他们没开灯，窗帘也还没拉上，月光洒在两个人的身上。

他们开始接吻。

细腻，认真，温柔，爱。

微冷的舌滑入口中，贪婪地摄取着属于他的气息，用力地探索过每一个角落，噢…是草莓味的，真甜。

范丞丞坐在床边，靠着月光一个一个解开黄明昊衬衫的纽扣。

白色的衬衫被粗鲁的扔在地上，显示了主人的着急。

黄明昊白哲细嫩的身体让范丞丞红了脸，修长的手指慢慢从肚子滑到腰间，然后开始解皮带。

因太急，硬是解了半天都卡在那里。

“呜，烦死了，昊昊你下次别买这样的皮带了…”  
范丞丞抬头对上黄明昊那双清澈的眸子。

范丞丞干巴巴坐在那里，看着黄明昊，手上还继续解着皮带，双眼红红的。

可委屈了。

空中还传播范丞丞的哭声。

黄明昊起身亲了亲范丞丞的脸示意他别哭了，自己一按把皮带解开抽出来。

哭声停了。

范丞丞一个起身把黄明昊扑倒，手护着黄明昊后脑勺。

“你…”

“昊昊～我们继续。”

修长的双腿已经暴露在空中，中间还有个粉嫩的小东西挺立着。

范丞丞的钢琴手轻轻握握住了小性器，慢慢上下套弄。

“啊～嗯～”安静的房间里传来几声呻吟。

“昊昊，舒服吗，嗯？”

范丞丞从他的车厘子唇慢慢吻到喉结，慢慢的，已经到达了胸部。

手还在继续套弄着，他也在轻轻慢慢的甜或者咬着两个红豆。

“啊，丞丞…我想…”

“宝贝你想要干嘛啊？”

“范丞丞我难受…”

两个小红豆已经被范丞丞弄的红红的，晶莹的，上面还残留着范丞丞的口水。

“我来帮你，原来宝贝光是套弄就不够啊…”

范丞丞松开黄明昊的性器，起身去拿润滑油，黄明昊以为范丞丞要停止。

“丞丞，你快来，我难受你帮我嘛”黄明昊在床上乱动，肉乎乎的小手还在套弄挺立的性器。

范丞丞转身就看到黄明昊沉浸在情欲里的样子。

两条修长的双腿并在一起摩擦，手上专注的套弄性器，一脸享受，另一只手摸着自己的小红豆。

甚是迷人。

范丞丞走过去把黄明昊的双腿打开，开始做足一切准备，怕自己的宝贝疼了。

准备完毕后，范丞丞开始用手指微黄明昊扩张，在手上和黄明昊的后穴抹上润滑油，手指模仿性爱的样子抽插。

“啊～嗯～好舒服…”

手指已经进去三根了，范丞丞慢慢放进第四根。

黄明昊感到有点痛了，但是他很快就适应了。

“呼，啊～不够～”

范丞丞抽出手指，看了看满手的爱液，笑了笑扶着让自己的性器进入黄明昊的秘密地带。

“唔，你慢点，痛～”

才进去一点点，黄明昊已经挤出几滴眼泪，虽然黄明昊后穴产生许多爱液，让范丞丞很容易的进去一点点，但是还是因为粗大，黄明昊还是稍微感觉痛。

“昊昊你放松一下，别哭，我慢点…”

范丞丞有点着急了，他不能看见黄明昊哭，这可是他的宝贝。

范丞丞慢慢的插进去。

“呜呜…我不要了，痛死了…丞丞…”

黄明昊放声哭闹，真的好痛啊。

黄明昊想逃脱，拼命往上移。

“丞丞…”

“昊昊你别哭啊，不做了不做了…”范丞丞眼睛有点红红的。

“真的好痛，你的太大了啦…”

“好了好了不做了我出来宝贝不哭不哭…”范丞丞慢慢拔出来，看见黄明昊还因为疼痛挂着几滴眼泪。

“呜呜呜…昊昊我错了…”范丞丞也没忍住哭了出来。

“对不起昊昊…早知道不做了…都怪我让你痛了…”

两个人面对面坐着，原本正在哭的黄明昊停止了眼泪看着范丞丞在自责。

范丞丞在那里闷闷的哭着，头埋在双腿之间不让黄明昊看见。

黄明昊看着前面这个大白鹅一抽一抽的，平复了一下心情，擦了擦眼泪，拍了拍范丞丞。

范丞丞抬头，看见黄明昊视死如归的表情跟更加伤心了。

“呜呜呜…昊昊，我，我去客房睡，你在这里吧嗝，对不起…嗝”范丞丞还打了几个哭嗝。

范丞丞准备起身，穿了拖鞋站起来，头还埋着。

黄明昊一把拉过范丞丞把他扑到床上骑在他身上，直接亲上去。

“唔…”范丞丞慢慢起身，身上还有一个和他在接吻的小宝贝。

黄明昊松开了范丞丞，让他躺在床上。

黄明昊站起来双腿张开，后穴还在分泌爱液，慢慢扶着范丞丞的粗大坐下来。

“啊，嗯，啊，啊，好，好舒服…”

因为又分泌的爱液这下减轻了疼痛，黄明昊一下吞下范丞丞的性器。

黄明昊自己上下动着。

范丞丞看着眼前的春色早已经不哭了，慢慢的和黄明昊一起沉浸在情欲的世界。

范丞丞扶着黄明昊的细细的腰帮助着他，尽管手还在揉捏着黄明昊胸前的两颗红豆。

黄明昊没过多久就没力气趴在范丞丞身上。

范丞丞让黄明昊爬跪在那里，他一个人来。

“别， 别，轻点，啊～”房间里是肌肤和肌肤的拍打声还有一个男人的低吼和另一个男生的呻吟声。

“昊昊，你好多水…”

“啊，嗯，范丞丞你好坏…啊！”

范丞丞加快了速度

“你，太深了，啊！”

“嗯～，嗯啊，不，好，好深。”

“嗯啊，啊，哈，慢，慢一点……”

“宝贝到底是慢一点还是快一点啊…”

黄明昊害羞到脸埋在枕头里。

“范丞丞！你，你刚刚还，还哭…啊，嗯～”

“宝贝…我加快了哦…”

“啊！嗯～啊…”房间里娇喘连连，挠的范丞丞心里痒痒的。

于是速度更快。

“啊，嗯，丞，丞丞…”黄明昊被撞的连一句完整的话都说不出来了。

“慢，慢的…太，嗯～太快了…”

黄明昊求饶着，太快了，他早已经射在范丞丞的小腹上了现在又要射了。

“丞丞…哥哥…慢，慢点，我，我要射了！啊，老公！”黄明昊软在范丞丞的身下，性器喷射的精液有点沾在范丞丞的肚子上。

“不来了，不来了，好累…”

范丞丞听从着黄明昊的指令，又抽插了百次，射在了黄明昊的小穴里。

滚烫的精液让黄明昊抖了一下。

范丞丞慢慢拔出半软的性器，随着的还有刚刚喷射的精液，慢慢的从黄明昊精致的小穴里流出来。

“好累啊……”黄明昊迷迷糊糊的闭上了眼睛，哼哼唧唧的缩在范丞丞的怀里。

范丞丞看见熟睡的宝贝有点心疼，但是还没放过他硬是又做了几次直到黄明昊的声音哑的不成样子才抱着他去清理。

我绝对不会告诉你差点在浴室里擦枪走火。

“范丞丞我恨你！老子的腰！”黄明昊想冲着范丞丞大吼但是喉咙痛的不行。

又想抬起手捏着范丞丞的脸，但是发现手抬不起来了。

又想起来刷牙洗脸，但是发现全身不得动弹。

做人难啊。

黄明昊表示：以后自己再也不喊痛了！


End file.
